Pabilo que Humea
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Porque sus sentimientos no se reflejaban tan solo en el combustible que mantenía la vela ardiendo, sino en el calor que se conservaba aún después de extinta la llama. Porque el pabilo humea incluso cuando la flama se ha extinguido, pero el calor permanece ahí, imperturbable. Como los sentimientos escondidos que él guardaba en su alma...


Pabilo que humea…

_(Un agradecimiento especial a mi grandiosa beta reader Rie Uzumaki Haruno por ayudarme a desentrañar las ideas para este fic! Por leerlo y corregirlo pasando por alto su pareja favorita, mostrándose imparcial en todo momento! Gracias amiga por ser tan tú. Te debo una! gracias por esclarecer mi mente ^^) _

El día nacía en las montañas que rodeaban el santuario en Grecia. Los haces de luz teñían de naranja y dorado las ruinas, y los diferentes templos que aún se hallaban en pie. El sol naciente iluminaba hasta el último vestigio de edificación que se levantaba junto a las colinas.

Un solitario joven observaba todo aquello, sentado en lo alto de una columna, que pertenecía al destruido tabernáculo que solía ser del Febo Abel. Mantenía los ojos abiertos viendo como el tibio fulgor del astro rey bañaba todo lo que se alzaba a su paso, incluido a él. Hacía rato que se encontraba allí, desde antes del amanecer. Como le ocurría desde hacia tiempo, no podía conciliar el sueño durante una noche entera. Horas antes del alba sus ojos se abrían automáticamente y no había forma de volver a cerrarlos y dormir. Así que mientras Morfeo siguiera huyendo de él, debía por lo menos, ocupar su mente en algo, y nada mejor que observar como el santuario iba volviendo a la vida mañana tras mañana.

Intentaba mantenerse ocupado en esa necedad, antes de hacer la _otra _tontería que por mucho tiempo dio vueltas por su cabeza, y que al presente había logrado mitigarlo, excluyéndolo en algún lugar inhóspito de su cerebro…

Aquella _otra _locura que bien podía valerle un castigo divino. Algo que primero fue una idea extraña, luego un pensamiento molesto, después una emoción incómoda, hasta finalmente convertirse en un sentimiento fuerte que desafiaba las reglas humano-divinas del santuario.

Cerrando los ojos soltó un suspiro largo y sufrido. No era el primero ni último que soltaba esa mañana, ni esos días. Al parecer lo único que el joven caballero se permitía hacer era suspirar con resignación, acallando lo que sea que su conciencia le dijera.

Mantuvo los parpados cerrados y frunció el ceño, la sensación agridulce que se expandía por su pecho se resistía a irse, permaneciendo ahí en su mente; incomodándole aún más si eso era posible.

De pronto algo le golpeó la mejilla, se sobó aturdido con una mano, al mismo tiempo que otro golpe en el mismo lugar lo obligó a salir de su aturdimiento y abrir los ojos. Allí abajo estaba la causa: Shaina. La hermosa y astuta amazona que estaba de servicio en el santuario, y que tenía los puños apoyados en las caderas en una pose nada amigable.

- ¡Ey!- exclamó a gritos la muchacha alzando la mano -Llevaba tiempo hablándote.

- ¿Por eso debías arrojarme piedras?- prosiguió él de igual modo, y de muy mal humor sobándose otra vez.

- Bueno, tenías cara de _estúpido, _ y no la que usualmente llevas…- el joven reprimió un suspiro -Dijiste que hoy entrenaríamos luego del amanecer.

- Sí, lo olvidé.

- Pues baja ya de ahí Seiya, no tenemos todo el día, y…

El resto de lo dicho por la amazona se perdió en el aire al ver a la distancia una cabellera lavanda seguido del estilizado andar de quien hasta el momento era la figura más importante, amada y venerada dentro de aquellas ruinas: la diosa Athena.

Aquella joven mujer que como cada mañana caminaba desde su templo visitando cada casa donde residían los caballeros dorados, para pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos, interesándose de sus cosas, e intentando hilvanar una especie de relación fraternal con cada uno. Normalmente cuando llegaba a la suya, él ya se encontraba entrenando por lo que nunca, o casi nunca, se veían.

Alguna vez Seiya se preguntó si la deidad intuía que sus desencuentros eran adrede, pues a propósito solía buscar cualquier excusa para no toparse con ella. Ni con sus ingenuos ojos azules, o con esa sonrisa tibia, y su voz cantarina, que con dulzura apaciguaba sus temores, y daba vida a la difícil emoción que actualmente le roía las entrañas…

Y ahí decidió ya no pensar más. Porque todo sentimiento hacia la diosa que protegía estaba prohibido, era considerado un pecado cruel, y una traición.

_Porque Athena era santa y pura. La castidad era una virtud, al igual que su sabiduría infinita, y su compasión por cada uno de sus caballeros._

Pero pese a saber eso no podía hacer más que contemplarla en secreto, sintiéndose sucio por robarle tiempo de visita. Porque hablaría con ella mil cosas, pero todas estaban fuera de su alcance. Y la mejor solución para no tentarse, era alejar la tentación de sus ojos…

Suspiró audiblemente, viendo como a la lejanía Saori proseguía con sus quehaceres matinales.

De nuevo algo le golpeó la frente, y moviéndose hacia un costado evitó una nueva apedreada. Bajó la cabeza observando a Shaina, obviamente la amazona no era tan tonta como para no saber a que se debía su momentáneo devaneo. Y su pose; las piernas separadas, y los brazos cruzados, daban muestra de que estaba bastante furiosa.

- ¿Qué?- le gritó a modo de respuesta.

- Baja ya de ahí imbécil, no sé tú, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que solo entrenar.

- Ya voy, ya voy- el joven reprimió una maldición entre dientes y pegó un salto, aterrizando frente a la muchacha.

A pesar de que la joven había ascendido de rango, era para muchos una de las amazonas más fuertes y poderosas al servicio de Athena, y muchos aspirantes a caballeros de bronce ansiaban que ella fuera la tutora que los entrenara. Solían armarse diferentes encuentros 'amistosos' dentro del santuario para mostrar a los nuevos aprendices, las diferentes técnicas de ataque de cada caballero. Y Shaina siempre elegía a Seiya. Claro está, la pelea entre ambos era uno de los espectáculos más vistosos, no solo porque el muchacho trataba de evadir sus ataques de todas las formas posibles, sino porque ella _no _dudaba en usar su poder al máximo contra él. Realmente actuaba como si no le importara si lograba dañarlo o no.

En tales ocasiones Seiya reía, haciendo que la muchacha se enfureciera aún más, y eludía con destreza sus embates. Siempre lo hizo, aún cuando ni siquiera eran amigos. Porque la muchacha italiana le despertaba una admiración y un cariño especial.

Algo completamente opuesto a lo que sentía por Athena.

Nadie entendía el porque amazona y caballero pasaban tanto tiempo juntos últimamente, si la relación que tenían era extraña, absurda, y era un completo interrogante para todos; Shaina no cesaba de mostrarse malhumorada y hosca con él, y sin embargo el muchacho seguía prefiriéndola como amiga, ignorando su mal humor y su trato seco o adusto. Ella también lo buscaba, aunque claro Shaina tenía otra razón, una que no muchos entendían pero algunos sospechaban.

- Deberías dejar ya ese ritual…- ella murmuró cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca -Alguien podría darse cuenta y castigarte.

Seiya advirtió la preocupación en su voz, aunque no podía verle la cara gracias a la máscara que usaba. Estaba seguro de que esos cristalinos ojos verdes lucirían tristes y llenos de reproche.

- Lo sé- contestó llevando las manos a la nuca y despeinándose el cabello con nerviosismo -Es solo que… no puedo evitarlo.

- Sí, sé lo que se siente- fue la seca respuesta. Él la miró con simpatía -Venga, vamos a entrenar un poco. Siempre es bueno para sacarse las frustraciones.

- Siempre dices lo mismo- añadió riendo, mientras se ponían en marcha hombro a hombro dirigiéndose a esa especie de coliseo que habían montado para entrenar y combatir.

La amazona se ajustó la máscara y observó de soslayo el paisaje que dejaban atrás. De pronto entendía completamente porque los repentinos deseos del caballero por entrenar: la diosa Athena estaba entrando en esos mismos momentos en la novena casa: sagitario.

Volvió la mirada al alto joven que la precedía y no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le encogiera un poco sintiéndose desdichada por él.

- Seiya- lo llamó con voz suave. Este volteó a verla con esa tonta sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando combatían juntos. Signo evidente de que estaba completamente enfocado en el entrenamiento -No puedes seguir así.

El gesto risueño murió lentamente, hasta que una arruga ocupara un lugar en el entrecejo del joven -¿A que te refieres?

La amazona hizo un gesto a lo que dejaban atrás. A él tan solo le bastó ver la silueta de Saori a lo lejos dirigiéndose a su morada como caballero dorado, para que emprendiera apresurados pasos en sentido contrario.

- Seiya… ¡Seiya! No puedes escapar como un animal rastrero- Shaina lo tomó del brazo, tironeándole el atuendo a la vieja usanza griega que ambos aún usaban, y lo detuvo -Tú no eres así. El Seiya que yo conozco se queda y planta batalla, no sale huyendo como un cobarde…

Las palabras hicieron que el joven se mordiera nerviosamente el labio, sonrojándose. Sin embargo se recompuso rápidamente, y de un movimiento seco consiguió liberarse del agarre de ella, retomando el camino a grandes zancadas.

Shaina lo siguió gritando su nombre una y otra vez. Pero él apresuró los pasos. Caminaba ágilmente con las manos hechas puños a los lados, la mandíbula apretada, el entrecejo fruncido. Su expresión aniñada e inocente había variado hasta convertirse en un gesto varonil y obstinado. Finalmente se detuvo a la entrada del coliseo. Ella lo alcanzó ahí, jadeando.

- Espera- lo frenó, aspiró una bocanada de aire, antes de quitarse la máscara y enfrentarlo así. La sorpresa en los ojos castaños de Seiya hizo que un leve carmín le oscureciera las mejillas. Sin embargo le mantuvo la mirada, pese a lo incomoda que se sentía -Puedo tolerar que la espíes en secreto cuando nos reunimos para cenar y ella da la bendición, o durante las asambleas de caballeros… o más aún; que merodees por su templo cuando crees que nadie te observa, o que te levantes temprano solo para verla salir a dar su usual caminata matinal…- los ojos de Seiya se abrían terriblemente ante cada cosa que Shaina afirmaba. Se había vuelto a morder el labio, y sus hombros estaban gachos -Pero que huyas de ella; de Athena. De nuestra diosa. Aquella a quien tú y yo juramos defender con nuestra vida si eso era necesario, huir porque no te atreves a enfrentarla, ni a ella ni a tus sentimientos… eso es de cobardes. Tendrás que enfrentarla tarde o temprano.

- ¿Y tú crees que es tan fácil enfrentar los sentimientos cuando estos están a un paso de desbordar?

Había alzado la cabeza tras decir aquello. Sus ojos castaños se habían enturbiado, y su voz había cambiado de golpe.

Shaina asintió imperceptiblemente -Sé como se siente…

Aquello tocó una fibra sensible en el caballero que se apresuró a justificarse, dando una pequeña inclinación de cabeza -Lo siento, créeme que lamento no poder…

- No necesito tu compasión, ni tus disculpas. Sé lo que piensas, lo que sientes, y eso me basta- lo interrumpió con decisión.

Seiya admiraba el carácter férreo y el espíritu de lucha de la amazona. Admiraba su afán de no rendirse aunque su amor no fuera -ni nunca lo sería- correspondido. Admiraba el que pudiera brindarle su amistad sin pedir nada a cambio. Y finalmente admiraba la forma en la que enfrentaba sus miedos, a él sobretodo. Algo que Seiya reconocía jamás podría hacer con Saori.

Porque ella era inalcanzable, era su sueño, su imposible, lo prohibido. Representaba su mayor miedo. No por Athena en sí, sino por él. Por Seiya. Por sus emociones desbordantes. Porque no confiaba en sí mismo. Porque en todo lo referente a la deidad dejaba de ser el caballero dorado de sagitario, para convertirse en Seiya, el hombre, que como tal estaba lleno de pasiones humanas que a los ojos de los santos era incorrecto, inmoral.

Suspiró masajeándose la frente, sintiéndose más decepcionado que antes -Lo siento Shaina, creo que ya no tengo deseos de combatir.

Ella torció la boca en un gesto de fastidio, olvidaba que desnudo su rostro de la máscara, él podía leerla como un libro abierto. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el que Seiya reconociera su carácter suponía una ligera victoria en la batalla que nunca ganaría: la de su amor. Meneó la cabeza en un gesto de resignación y asintió luego de unos segundos. Ella si entrenaría de todas formas. Había mucha frustración que debía apaciguar, o dejar salir por algún lado.

El joven dio media vuelta, dando por finalizada la conversación y echó a caminar bajo el tibio sol de primavera, en sentido contrario a ambas mujeres.

Sus pies lo llevaron a otra parte de las ruinas. Más templos deshechos, columnas, arcos solitarios que se erguían en el terreno verde como señal muda de lo que alguna vez existió. De un salto hábil, se trepó a una de las columnas más altas y se sentó ahí, escudriñando el paisaje agreste, bañado por la luz del astro.

Sin querer, las palabras de Shaina volvieron a aparecer en su cabeza. Ella lo hacía parecer _tan_ fácil. Pero no lo era; enfrentar sus sentimientos por Athena podría traer un castigo, o una maldición hacia la Tierra que protegía…

¿Valía que el amor a su diosa trajera como saldo infortunio y dolor al planeta que tan celosamente custodiaban?

La respuesta era lógica. No. Él no podría basar su felicidad en la desgracia de otros. ¿Además, quien le garantizaba que Athena no sufriría un castigo por el amor impropio que su caballero le profesaba? ¿Ella lo amaba, o simplemente era movida por la devoción que él le inspiraba?

Suspiró tristemente. ¡Quien le había mandado enamorarse de una mujer que resulta ser una deidad!. Los dioses de allá arriba tenían un sentido del humor extraño; lo habían maldecido a amar a alguien puro, santo, e inocente. Alguien que nunca podría sentir o retribuir su pasión.

Abrió los ojos y otra vez soltó un largo suspiro agónico. Deseó mirando el sol, ese sol que brillaba sobre la cabeza de justos e injustos, que alguien se apiadara y quitara los sentimientos incorrectos de su cuerpo. Que alguien lo exorcizara de la tentación que sentía al verla, oírla. La cual era tanta que lo obligaba a huir de ella.

Se encogió de hombros recordando algo que le había dicho Hyoga alguna vez: _Las velas despiden más luz cuando están a punto de extinguirse por completo._ Era algo tonto, y sin sentido quizás. ¿Y porqué recordaba eso precisamente?.

Había luchado de todas las formas posibles para aplacar ese sentimiento, pero parecía que cuanto más se alejaba de Saori, más ese sentimiento crecía. Como una vela que arde solitaria en la oscuridad. Sin embargo su comportamiento extraño había empezado a levantar sospechas, nadie lo había encarado aún, sus amigos lo sabían, al igual que Shaina… ¿pero y el resto?. Ellos seguramente lo intuían. Y ahí estaba la otra razón para no encontrarse con Athena a solas.

La vela de su _amor _había ido consumiéndose lentamente durante esos años en los que amó en secreto a través de tantas batallas. Y aunque sentía que debía olvidarse, desencantarse de sus pasiones, porque todo estaba llegando a su fin, sentía que la llama de su amor, pese a las numerosas veces en las que trató de apaciguarla, seguía creciendo. Y crecería aún más antes de extinguirse y continuar quemándole las entrañas.

Porque sus sentimientos no se reflejaban tan solo en el combustible que mantenía la vela ardiendo, sino en el calor que se conservaba aún después de extinta la llama. Porque el pabilo humea incluso cuando la flama se ha extinguido, pero el calor permanece ahí, imperturbable. Como los sentimientos escondidos que él guardaba en su alma, invisibles ante el mundo, impalpables ante los desatentos, pero tan reales como el calor que desprende el humo de la mecha _casi _extinta.

Sí, no todo estaba perdido. Y como Shaina, aprendería vivir con los sentimientos a cuestas. Aunque sonara inadmisible, aunque _ahora _le pareciera imposible; tenía que lograrlo.

- Caballero de sagitario.

La voz que lo llamó había sonado firme, serena, pero tan segura de si como espada de doble filo. No necesito mirar para saber a quien pertenecía. El escalofrío que le corrió por la espalda habló por si solo.

Miró hacia abajo y la vio. Llevaba el báculo en la mano y aquel vestido blanco que tantas ideas solía darle. El reflejo del sol que se perdía en su cabello lavanda le daba un aspecto casi etéreo.

- Saori san…- murmuró antes de recomponerse y recordar su lugar -Athena- añadió con más seriedad, enojado consigo mismo por no haberse percatado que ella andaba por ahí. Pero era imposible, sus pensamientos lo aislaban de todo, incluso de la fuente de su poder.

- Estabas muy concentrado y no me oíste llegar- siguió diciendo sin alzar la voz, aunque sonaba prepotente y altiva.

Retuvo una maldición en la punta de la lengua, y la observó otra vez; la deidad esperaba que bajara a reunirse con ella. Algo que ni siquiera pensaba hacer.

- Últimamente pareces muy pensativo ¿algún problema te aqueja caballero?

Él sintió el repentino impulso de reír a carcajadas. Meneó la cabeza con energía como toda respuesta y suspiró audiblemente, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que lo había hecho a lo largo de la mañana.

Saori se puso de puntillas allí abajo, desde la posición inferior que ocupaba de momento se veía algo graciosa, sus ojos azules se abrieron tan claros como el día al indagar.

- ¿Puedes bajar y hablar conmigo?. Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti, desde aquella vez en la novena casa…- hizo una pequeña pausa, de pronto se volvió tímida -Aquella noche luego de la aparición de mi hermana Artemisa…

Seiya abrió los ojos al oírla. ¡Creyó haber imaginado ese momento!. Había sido un instante fugaz donde fantaseó que ella fuera real, y que de verdad se encontrara a centímetros de él en su habitación… Pero la escena había terminado tan bruscamente que siempre pensó que había sido un sueño, o un fruto activo de su imaginación.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, había pegado un salto y se encontraba allí abajo. Frente a su diosa. Ahora era mucho más alto, le llevaba más de una cabeza de altura, sin embargo ella aún conservaba el mismo poder de antaño de volverlo torpe e inmaduro.

- Saori san…- susurró cohibido de la profundidad de esos ojos azules como el océano. Esos ojos que no se despegaban de los suyos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Seiya?. Dime para que podamos trabajar juntos en eso, acaso ¿quieres volver a tu vida de siempre?

- ¡No!- exclamó demasiado rápido, bajando la cabeza ante esa mirada que parecía traspasarlo todo.

- Lo único que haces aquí es entrenar con Shaina…- la voz de la deidad descendió unos decibeles al pronunciar el nombre de la amazona -No asistes a las asambleas o reuniones en común con los demás, ni a mis visitas. Últimamente te has vuelto solitario- el silencio siguió a esas palabras -¿Eres infeliz aquí?- aventuró casi en un susurro.

El joven meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo, y tomó las manos de la diosa. Las sostuvo un momento peleando con la multitud de emociones que se agolpaban en su mente. Finalmente eligió la más sensata de ellas, y haciendo una sutil reverencia habló.

- Siento haberte causado preocupación- le soltó las manos notando que los segundos corrían y su arrojo iba más allá del simple acto de devoción -Soy feliz aquí, contigo…- añadió sin aliento.

Pero nunca vio la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha, pues había vuelto a inclinarse frente a ella renovando silenciosamente su voto de velarla, protegerla y cuidarla hasta el final de sus días.

Aunque aquello le costara sus sentimientos, y aunque sufriera por estar a su lado y no poder poseerla. Renovaría el voto de ser su guardián una y otra vez, en esa vida y en la que fuera.

Porque prefería estar a su lado que lejos de ella.

Porque aunque la vela de su amor estaba casi extinta, el pabilo aún humeaba. Y mientras la llama no se extinguiera del todo, aún había esperanza.

Con ese pensamiento en mente alzó la cabeza y le dedicó a Saori un mohín risueño, que fue acompañado por un ligero asentimiento, antes que de mutuo acuerdo ambos volvieran caminando al santuario, dejando las ruinas solitarias que se alzaban como únicas testigos mudas de ese encuentro.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…

_Nota:_

_Gracias por la acogida que le dieron a mi 1er fic de Saint Seiya! De verdad me hicieron sentir muy feliz! ^^_

_Tanto que aquí me tienen con una segunda parte de 'A la deriva' donde vemos un poco de los atribulados sentimientos de nuestro protagonista…_

_En fin, si alguien quiere agregarme al facebook pueden entrar a mi profile aqui, y allí encontrarán un link directo. Me encantaría hablar con gente fanatica de Saint Seiya como yo!_

_Otra vez gracias por acompañar esta lectura! Comentarios se agradece!_

_Cuidense ^^_

_Sumi chan_

_Pd- Ya me tendrán con otro fic muy pronto ^^  
_


End file.
